What I Want To Do Once I Have a Lover
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Story of YunJae.. 3shots.. Chapter 3 Update/ END.. Author ' s Version... Just Read and leave your review.. I'm confused in making summary.. warning inside.. Don't Like don't Read..! it is sad ending story..
1. Chapter 1

**What I Want to Do Once I Have a Lover**

Cast: YunJae

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/ comfort, angst, romance

Disclaimer: all is God's possession

Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), Gender Switch for Jaejoong

**Don't like Don't Read**

Inspirited by song of feat Rain- What I Want to Do Once I Have a Lover and Dorama _**one litre of tears**_

::::

:::

**What I Want to Do Once I Have a Boyfriend (Jaejoong vers)**

**By**

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy**

**:::::**

**::::**

If I have a boyfriend, there'll be so many things I want to do

I've dreamt I have a boyfriend like that

:::

:::

Hari ini tampak seperti hari- hari biasanya –walaupun beberapa hari belakangan tampak berbeda. Hari- hari dimana telah satu bulan lebih ku habiskan di rumah sakit. Kalian heran kenapa aku bisa mendekam di tempat yang di dominasi warna putih ini?

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan dulu. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku seorang gadis biasa berusia 18 tahun. Kalau dikalkulasikan seharusnya ini tahun terakhirku di bangku SMA. Tapi kalian salah. Aku sudah berhenti sekolah sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Sejak dokter memvonisku mengidap penyakit mengerikan ini. Penyakit yang merenggut masa mudaku.

Aku adalah gadis yang cukup pintar di sekolah dan tidak sedikit orang yang mengatakan kalau aku cantik. Aku memiliki banyak teman, merasakan bahagia saat berkumpul dengan teman- teman, mengikuti kegiatan yang diadakan di sekolah. Aku juga tercatat sebagai siswa yang memiliki suara bagus. Hah, sempurna? Tidak, ada satu hal yang belum kurasakan.

Jatuh cinta.

Aku belum merasakan jatuh cinta sama seperti remaja seusiaku pada umumnya. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena kesadaran mutlakku akan kondisiku ini. Tapi tidak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari- hari yang belakangan kulalui dengan sedikit berbeda. Hari- hari dimana aku tak lagi bisa menyadarkan diriku untuk tidak termakan pada hal yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Karena sekarang sepertinya aku jatuh cinta.

:::

:::

:::

Kriet

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kamar rawatku dibuka. Disana ada eommaku dengan senyum malaikatnya yang aku tahu sangat kontras dengan matanya yang selalu menatapku sedih. Aku tahu eomma selalu menangisi keadaanku setiap malam tapi dia selalu tersenyum hangat ketika matahari pagi datang. Malaikat inilah satu- satunya harta yang ku punya semenjak appa meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja 7 tahun lalu. Begitu juga dengan eomma. Hanya aku yang dia punya.

Lalu bagaimana jika penyakit ini mengambil nyawaku?

Bagaimana dengan eomma?

Tubuhku bisa kaku kapan saja.

"eomma," panggilku pada eomma yang berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku mencoba menarik otot pipiku untuk membentuk senyum. Yang ku tahu pasti terlihat aneh dengan wajah dan bibir yang pucat.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Kau ingin jalan- jalan keluar?" tanya eomma sambil mengusap rambutku penuh sayang.

Aku langsung mengangguk ketika eomma menawarkan ku untuk berjalan- jalan. Aku benar- benar bosan. Eomma segera mengambil kursi rodaku dan memapahku untuk duduk di kursi roda. Lalu mendorongnya keluar menuju ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku masih bisa berjalan tapi baru lima langkah, lututku terasa lemas dan aku akan jatuh.

Oh iya, aku belum memberitahukan kalian apa penyakit yang ku derita. Aku Kim Jeajoong, seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun, pengidap _**Spinocerebellar Degeneration **__atau __**Ataxia. **_Kalian tahu penyakit apa itu?

Penyakit ini menyerang susmsum tulang belakang dan otak kecil, menyebabkan hilangnya kendali syaraf- syaraf motorik. Salah satu efek yang terjadi padaku adalah lemahnya kakiku untuk menopang tubuhku, tanganku juga sudah sulit untuk menulis. Beruntung aku masih bisa berbicara.

Penyakit ini sebenarnya sudah kuketahui sebelum dokter menyatakannya. Aku adalah yeoja yang cukup aktif di sekolah, dari SD sampai akhirnya aku memasuki SMA semua sedikit berubah. Ya, aku tak hanya dikenal sebagai murid yang pintar, tapi juga ceroboh.

Aku sering merasa lemas dikaki dan tiba- tiba terjatuh. Lalu pulpen yang ku pegang saat menulis juga tiba- tiba terlepas bahkan saat minum aku pernah menjatuhkan air. Semua kejadian itu berlangsung selama tiga bulan dan lama kelamaan aku merasa tubuhku lambat dalam merespon rangsangan yang datang.

Karena merasa aneh, aku mencari tahu penyakit dengan gejala- gejala yang kualami. Dan dari hasil yang kucari kebanyakan semua menjurus ke penyakit itu.

Tak ingin mati penasaran, akhirnya aku memeriksakan diriku sendiri ke dokter. Tepat seperti dugaanku, aku mengidap penyakit ini, tapi tak pernah ku beri tahukan pada eomma. Aku tak ingin dia khawatir padaku. Berkali- kali aku berbohong padanya ketika tiba- tiba aku terjatuh saat berada dirumah atau saat tiba- tiba sendok yang ku pegang terlepas. Alasan klise yang selalu ku berikan, kelelahan.

Puncaknya satu bulan yang lalu saat pelajaran olah raga. Kelasku sedang bermain basket. Kepalaku terkena lemparan basket yang jika dalam keadaan normal seharusnya bisa ku elakkan. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak normal. Dan kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kenapa aku berakhir diatas kursi roda saat ini kan?

Bukan penyakit ini yang membuatku miris saat itu, tapi saat eomma tahu dan tak hentinya menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpaku. Eomma selalu menangis, emebuatku merasa bersalah karena tak memberi tahu kepadanya lebih awal.

Di rumah sakit ini hanya akulah pengidap penyakit langka yang bahkan belum ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Apa aku beruntung? Menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang menerima penyakit langka seperti ini?

:::

:::

:::

Inilah kegiatan rutinku setiap sore hari. Menikmati senja sampai matahari terbenam. Bosan?

Tentu saja tidak. Menghirup udara sore yang segar, melihat para burung berterbangan, melihat semburat jingga di ufuk timur, sungguh menyenangkan terlebih sudah hampir satu minggu ini ada yang menarik perhatianku selain langit sore.

Dia, seseorang yang selalu menatap langit sore dalam diam. Awalnya aku berpikir namja itu frustasi karena penyakitnya. Namun sorot matanya berbeda. Ada kesedihan dan juga kesepian di matanya. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa seperti itu.

:::

:::

:::

Hari ini dia termenung lagi di jendela ruangnnya. Menatap kosong hamparan taman belakang rumah sakit. Apa dia tidak ingin keluar?

Ah, aku tak mungkin lupa. Dia sudah sering kabur dari rumah sakit. Dan sepertinya dia lelah untuk kabur.

"Kau selalu memperhatikan namja itu? Apa Joongie menyukainya?" pertanyaan eomma sontak membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari namja itu.

Entah mengapa wajahku merona atas pertanyaan itu.

"ma-mana mungkin eomma. Joongie saja tidak kenal," jawabku tergagap.

Eomma hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku. Sementara aku kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya. Menatap namja itu.

Deg

Jantungku rasanya ingin mencuat keluar. Bagaimana bisa saat ini kami bertemu pandang? Dan satu lagi, dia, Jung Yunho yang selalu terlihat dingin itu, tersenyum kearah….ku. Dia sangat tampan.

:::

:::

:::

Siang ini aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling ke luar kamar rawatku. Suster Park hari ini bisa menemaniku karena pasien yang bernama Jung Yunho itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya, nama namja yang selalu ku lihat kala sore hari adalah Jung Yunho. Dia pengidap kanker otak stadium 3.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Kalau dia keluar, itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihatnya sore ini dan sore- sore ke depan? Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak rela dalam diriku saat tahu namja itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Padahal aku belum berkenalan dengannya.

Hei, kau bermimpi Kim Jaejoong. Mana ada yang mau berkenalan dengan orang yang bahkan berjalan saja sulit. Tapi.. Jung Yunho juga sama sepertiku. Walaupun dia masih bisa berjalan dengan kakinya, menulis lancar dengan tangannya, makan tanpa perlu suapan. Akh, berhenti membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain Kim Jaejoong.

:::

:::

:::

"Akkhhh, saaakkkiithhh..aaakkkhhh,,"

Aku dan eomma tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang rawat sebelah ku. Ku lihat eomma langsung keluar untuk melihat, namun ku cegah karena aku juga ingin melihat. Dan lagi- lagi aku tak tahu alasanku untuk ikut.

"eomma, Joongie ikut ne?" pintaku pada eomma.

"tapi-," kulihat eomma ragu.

"jebal~" bujukku dengan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes –_yang entah masih terlihat imut atau tidak – berharap eomma luluh.

Dan benar, eomma lalu tersenyum dan memapahku ke kursi roda. Kami pun keluar menuju ke sumber suara yang ternyata benar berada di kamar sebelah.

:::

:::

:::

"Akkkkhhhh,"

Suara itu terdengar sangat kesakitan. Ku lihat dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku dan eomma hanya melihat dari luar.

"aaakkkhh,, sssaaakkkitthh."

"Hikss..yun..hikss..tenanglah nak."

Kudengar dari dalam seorang yeoja yang menangis sementara suara kesakitan itu masih terdengar pilu. Entah kenapa rasa sakit menyeruak begitu saja di rongga dadaku. Ada apa ini?

Pandangan ku teralih saat ku lihat sepasang suami istri keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Yeoja itu masih terus menangis. Sepertinya dia yang menangis di dalam tadi.

"yunnn….hikss…hiks…."

"tenanglah yeobo, Yunho anak yang kuat."

Deg

Yunho?

Pria itu menyebut nama Yunho?

Apa yang didalam itu Yunho?

Jung Yunho?

Bukankah dia sudah kembali siang tadi?

Penasaran dan juga rasa cemas terus menggelayuti perasaanku.

:::

:::

:::

Aku masih memperhatikan eomma yang masih terus menenangkan Ny. Jung sementara Tn. Jung berpamitan pulang untuk mengambil perlengkapan Yunho. Ya, benar. Yunho. Orang yang tadi menjerit kesakitan adalah namja yang selama ini menarik perhatianku.

Saat ini kami ada di ruang rawatnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah yang tak kalah pucat dariku sedekat ini. Dia tetap tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

Aku tak sadar ketika merasakan tepukan lembut dibahuku. Bukan karena aku terlalu terpesona pada sosok yang tengah terbaring itu, tapi karena memang tubuhku lambat dalam bereaksi.

"Kita kembali ya. Joongie harus istirahat ne," ucap eomma seraya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat kusukai.

"Ne," jawabku lalu kami berpamitan pada Ny. Dan Tn. Jung yang tidak kusadari entah kapan kembali.

:::

:::

:::

Pagi ini eomma mengantarku ke kamar rawat Yunho. Ny. Jung yang memintaku untuk kesana dengan alasan untuk menemani Yunho mengingat kami seumuran. Ketika masuk ke kamar rawat Yunho, dapat kulihat Yunho yang sedang tertawa dengan eommanya. Membuatku sedikit terkejut namun senang.

"selamat pagi ny. Jung, nak Yunho," sapa eommaku pada dua orang yang sedang asyik bercerita.

"Pagi ny. Kim, pagi Joongie," balas ny. Jung dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa berlama- lama. Aku harus berkerja. Aku titip Joongie ne," ucap eomma pada ny. Jung.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Joongie. Ayo aku antar sampai depan. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," ucap ny. Jung pada eomma.

"Joongie, eomma pergi dulu ne. temani Yunho, arrachi?" ucap eomma padakku sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama ny. Jung.

Sepeninggal eomma dan ny. Jung, ku kira suasana canggung yang akan terjadi. Namun aku salah, namja itu –Yunho, mengulurkan tanggannya padaku.

"Jung Yunho," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Aku tak jua menyambut uluran tanngannya. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"m-mianhae," hanya kata inilah yang bisa terlontar dari mulutku.

Ku lihat Yunho memandangku lekat. Tangannya sudah tak terulur padaku. Apa dia marah? Apa dia kecewa?

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang sukses membuatku terlonjak. Kenapa dia minta maaf? Dia tidak salah apa- apa.

"Kim Jaejoong kan?" tanyanya lagi namun kini dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Senyum yang membuat desiran halus di dadaku.

"n-ne," jawabku gugup.

"Mau menemaniku jalan- jalan?" tawarnya masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tapi..kau.."

"Tenang saja," ucapnya sambil melepas selang infuse di tangannya lalu beranjak dengan susah payah dari ranjangnya.

"Yunho-ssi," panggilku dengan nada cemas.

Seakan tahu yang aku pikirkan, dia tersenyum lembut.

"tenang saja. Aku tak selemah itu boo," ucapnya sambil mendorong kursi rodaku keluar.

"Boo?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Itu panggilan sayang. Dan kau juga harus membuat panggilan untukku."

Bluush

Kurasa pipiku memanas karena jawabannya.

"Yun..Yunnie," ucapku ragu.

Dia tersenyum, membuat pipiku memanas.

"Bagus."

:::

:::

:::

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Aku dan Yunho pun semakin dekat. Setiap pagi dia akan menjemputku di kamarku sebelum eomma berangkat kerja. Menghabiskan waktu dengan tawa hanya berdua di taman belakang rumah sakit. Seperti siang ini. Selepas makan siang Yunho kembali mengajakku ke taman belakang, berteduh di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Boo," panggilnya pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengar.

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya lanjut, membuatku kaget namun tubuhku tak sulit bereaksi. Setidaknya sinar mataku cukup menggambarkan betapa aku terkejut pada pertanyaannya.

Aku diam tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aku akan pulang sore ini boo."

Lagi, aku tercekat. Dia akan pulang?

Berarti aku akan sendiri?

Tanpa kusadari air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku, membuatku tak berani memejamkan mata.

Tes

Air mataku menetes ketika kurasa sebuah pelukan hangat yang menjalar ditubuhku. Yunho memeluk bahu dari belakang seakan tahu bahwa aku tak ingin dia pergi.

"Uljimma," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat darahku berdesir.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu boo," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya di dahiku. Mengecupnya lama, membagi rasa hangat di tubuhku.

:::

:::

:::

Seminggu lebih sudah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Yunho menepati janjinya. Dia selalu datang menjengukku sepulang sekolah. Bercanda bersama, membantuku teraphy, selalu seperti itu. Tidak seharipun dia absen menjengukku.

Apa aku bahagia?

Jangan kalian tanya. Jelas aku sangat bahagia. Bahkan aku merasa tubuhku menjadi sedikit lebih sehat setiap melihatnya atau bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata jatuh cinta itu bisa membuat tubuh menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Tapi apa dia bahagia?

Kriieet

Ku dengar pintu ruang rawatku terbuka. Ada Yunho dengan senyumnya berjalan masuk ke ruang rawatku masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Senyum yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum yang dibuat untuk menutupi kegelisahannya. Aku tahu itu. Belum lagi ini masih jam 9 pagi. Bukan waktu yang layak untuk seorang pelajar berkeliaran diluar.

Apa dia sakit lagi?

Demi Tuhan, aku tak mau Yunho sakit lagi.

"Boo," panggilnya ketika dia sudah berdiri disisi kanan ranjangku, menggenggam tanganku, mengusapnya lembut di pipinya yang mau tak mau menarik kedua sisi bibirku keatas dan mengeluarkan semburat kecil di kedua belah pipiku.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini," ucapnya dengan memejamkan mata.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku tahu dia sedang ada masalah sekarang dan aku juga tahu dia sedang tak ingin membicarakannya saat ini.

:::

:::

:::

Ini sudah berjalan tiga hari sejak Yunho datang terakhir kali. Entah kemana dia. Tak ada kabar yang kudapat sedikitpun. Bahkan eomma tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga Jung.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kemana Yunho?

Apa dia sakit lagi?

Apa dia meninggalkanku?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus mengalir dipikiranku tanpa satu pun jawaban ku temukan.

Aku merindukan Yunnieku. Rindu sampai benar- benar sesak rasanya. Aku takut. Takut sebelum aku mampu mengatakan perasaanku, aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Tanpaku sadari, pipiku kini sudah basah.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku perlahan, mencoba meraih sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru laut. Laut, mengingat kata itu membuatku juga mengingat impianku. Impian konyol yang dengan jelas aku tahu takkan pernah jadi kenyataan.

_Berjalan di bibir pantai dengan orang yang ku cintai._

Sebuah mimpi sederhana yang jelas aku tahu takkan terwujud. Bukankah konyol kalau aku masih berharap bahwa aku bisa berjalan, menjejakkan kaki diatas hamparan pasir putih. Konyol, eoh? Bahkan menggerakkan tangan saja sudah sulit apa lagi berjalan.

Tanganku perlahan membuka buku kecil yang sudah lama tak ku tulis. Kira- kira dua minggu, saat aku merasa kemampuan tanganku berkurang. Namun gerakanku terhenti, buku yang ku pegang terjatuh ketika pintu kamar rawatku terbuka.

"Yu-yunnie," panggilku pada sosok yang membuka pintu.

"Boo~."

Kurasakan hangat melingkupi tubuhku ketika Yunho memelukku dengan erat. Bisa kurasakan bahunya bergetar. Ada apa dengannya?

"Bogoshipo."

"Nado Yun."

"Saranghae."

Aku terdiam. Kaget? Tentu saja.

"Saranghae Boo. Jeongmal Saranghae," ucapnya lagi seolah meyakinkanku.

"Na-nado Yunnie," balasku dengan air mata yang entah kapan turun.

_**Tuhan, jika ini kesempatan terakhir yang Kau beri. Terima kasih. Aku berjanji akan bahagia.**_

_**Tuhan, ku mohon. Ku mohon jangan buat ini semua hanya sebagai mimpi. Ku mohon, jadikanlah ini nyata.**_

:::

::

**End of Jaejoong's PoV**

**TBC**

Annyeong,, ini FF pertama saya yang pake 1st PoV kyk begini. huwaaa.. serius deh, gak gampang buat dapat feelnya. Dua jempol buat para authordeul yang membuat cerita dengan menggunakan sudut pandang seperti ini…

jeongmal mianhae kalau ceritanya abal- abal, gaje dan absurd..

**Oke, lempari saya dengan review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Want to Do Once I Have a Lover**

Cast: YunJae

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/ comfort, angst, romance

Disclaimer: all is God's possession

Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), Gender Switch for Jaejoong

Inspirited by song of G . NA feat Rain- What I Want to Do Once I Have a Lover

:::

:::

**What I Want to Do Once I Have a Girlfriend (Yunho's Version)**

**_0oo0_**

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy**

**_0oo0_**

Annyeong, kalian tahu aku? Tidak? Kasihan.

Baiklah, perkenalkan.

Aku si tampan Jung Yunho. Usiaku 18 tahun. Aku duduk dibangku SMA kelas 3. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku ini tampan, pintar dan juga kaya. Di sekolah aku juga sangat popular. Aku menjadi kapten tim sepak bola dan bermimpi untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola professional.

Namun mimpi, tinggallah mimpi.

Aku Jung Yunho, usia 18 tahun, pengidap kanker otak stadium tiga.

Ah, tidak.

Dari yang ku curi dengar, sekarang sudah naik level jadi stadium 4.

Hebatkan?

Itulah aku, si hebat JUNG YUNHO.

::

::

::

Aku menatap datar langit sore. orang yang tidak tahu pasti akan mengira kalau aku ini orang yang frustasi atau apalah itu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak benar- benar menatap datar pada langit. Hanya pura- pura saja. Aku hanya ingin terlihat tampan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kalau ada gadis cantik yang selalu menatapku dengan mata indahnya yang bulat, apakah aku harus berpenampilan buruk?

Itu bukan Jung Yunho namanya.

Akh, aku sedikit menyesal kenapa baru menyadari sekarang bahwa ada seorang gadis cantik yang selalu menikmati hari setiap sore. Seharusnya aku tidak usah kabur dari rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Rumah sakit?

Benar, aku penghuni rumah sakit menyebalkan ini.

Eits, tapi itu dulu.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu membuatku betah berada disini.

Apa aku terkesan gombal?

Aku tahu tapi kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta sedalam ini. Bohong kalau aku yang tampan ini tidak pernah memiliki kekasih namun tidak dengan perasaan ini.

Perasaan berdebar- debar saat gadis itu memperhatikanku. Hanya dengan seperti ini saja aku tahu ada ketertarikan yang lebih dari biasanya ku alami.

::

::

::

Aku selalu suka ketika gadis itu memperhatikanku. Entah kenapa, rasanya hangat. Tapi sungguh, meski aku tampan, aku tidak berani manatap balik matanya.

Aku sungguh takut.

Takut bahwa aku akan terjebak dan tidak bisa lari dari pesona gadis itu.

Namun, entah keberanian dari mana. Aku kini berani menatapnya. Tersenyum padanya yang dibalas senyum manis darinya. Tuhan pasti sedang kebingungan mencari salah satu malaikatnya yang ternyata sedang singgah di bumi untuk menemui si tampan Jung Yunho.

Oh ya, aku selalu menyebut 'gadis itu'. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dari yang aku dengar melalui suster Park, gadis itu seusia denganku dan dia menderita Ataxia. Aku benar- benar tidak percaya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari suster Park tentang penyakit mematikannya.

Sungguh, entah karena apa. Rasanya ada bagian dari tubuhku –selain kepalaku yang memang sering sakit – yang berdenyut sakit. Ada sebuah perasaan ingin melindunginya.

Tapi apa aku bisa?

Melindungi diri sendiri saja sudah kewalahan. Apalagi melingungi BooJaejoongie-ku.

BooJaejoongie?

Maniskan?

Itu panggilan sayangku untukknya.

::

::

::

Pagi itu dokter mengatakan pada orang tuaku bahwa aku boleh pulang ke rumah. Seharusnya aku senang karena dengan begitu aku bisa kembali bersekolah dan tidak harus mencium bau obat- obatan yang menyeruak ke hidungku setiap aku melangkah. Namun ada perasaan tak rela meninggalkan BooJae-ku sendiri. Perasaan tak rela ketika aku tidak bisa melihatnya untuk sore- sore selanjutnya.

::

::

::

Aneh memang. Sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan do'aku yang tak ingin jauh dari BooJae-ku.

Malam itu, kepalaku tiba- tiba sakit. Sakit yang amat sangat. Sungguh sulit sekali mendeskripsikan seperti apa sakit yang ku alami. Seperti sebuah palu seberat puluhan kilo menghantam kepalaku bertubi- tubi, seperti ada sengatan listrik dengan kapasitas ribuan volt yang menjalar di sekujur sel otak.

Sakit sekali memang. Tapi dengan begini, aku kembali ke rumah sakit dan bisa melihat BooJae-ku.

Seperti pagi ini, saat aku sedang berbicara dengan ibuku bahwa ada gadis seusia denganku yang akan datang. Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa nama Jaejoong lah yang meluncur dari bibir ibuku.

Sungguh, aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Sebut aku gila.

Gila karena jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. sungguh aku rela.

::

::

::

Aku menolehkan wajahku ketika pintu ruang rawatku dibuka. Disana ada BooJae- ku dan ny. Kim, ibunya.

Ahh, senang rasanya bisa melihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Dia benar- benar cantik meski pipinya sedikit tirus dan kulitnya pucat.

"selamat pagi ny. Jung, nak Yunho," sapa ny. Kim pada kami. Aku hanya tersenyum tampan.

"Pagi ny. Kim, pagi Joongie," balas ibuku.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa berlama- lama. Aku harus berkerja. Aku titip Joongie ne," ucap ny. Kim lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Joongie. Ayo aku antar sampai depan. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," balas ibuku seraya menghampiri ny. Kim.

"Joongie, eomma pergi dulu ne. temani Yunho, arrachi?" ujar ny. Kim lembut pada Jae dengan senyum yang manis seperti senyum BooJae-ku.

::

::

::

"Jung Yunho," ucapku memperkenalkan diri dengan mengulurkan tangan setelah ibu dan ny. Kim keluar.

"m-mianhae," kata itulah terlontar dari mulutnya.

Tsk, rasanya aku benar- benar meruntuki kebodohanku. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa tentang penyakitnya? Dengan segera aku menarik kembali tanganku.

Aku menatapnya lekat.

Apa dia marah? Apa dia kecewa?

"Maaf," hanya kata itulah yang bisa kuucapkan.

Ku lihat dia masih diam. Aissh, apa dia tersinggung?

Apa dia marah?

Andwae..

"Kim Jaejoong kan?" tanyaku hati- hati namun dengan senyum yang tampan.

"n-ne," jawabnya gugup.

Aissh,, gadis ini manis sekali.

"Mau menemaniku jalan- jalan?" tawarku masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampanku

"Tapi..kau.."

"Tenang saja," ucapku sambil melepas selang infuse di tanganku lalu beranjak dengan susah payah dari ranjangku.

Akh, sebenarnya tubuhku masih lemas. Tapi biarlah, setelah ini pasti semangat lagi.

"Yunho-ssi," panggilnya dengan nada cemas.

"tenang saja. Aku tak selemah itu boo," ucapku sambil mendorong kursi rodaku keluar.

"Boo?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

Aissh, dia menggemaskan sekali.

"Itu panggilan sayang. Dan kau juga harus membuat panggilan untukku."

Dan

Blush

Ini yang paling kusuka. Rona pink diwajah pucatnya. Meskipun samar tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya.

"Yun..Yunnie," gumamnya ragu.

Aku tersenyum tampan dan rona itu makin terasa dipipinya.

Issh, Kim Jaejoong membuatku gila.

::

::

::

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Semakin hari kami pun semakin dekat dan rasa cintaku padanya semakin hari semakin membesar dan kuat.

Setiap hari aku akan menjemputnya keruang rawat dan mengajaknya bercengkrama di taman belakang rumah sakit.

Namun hari itu, aku harus kembali ke rumah. Dokter mengatakan aku sudah bisa pulang. Aku tahu saat aku mengatakan itu, dia bersedih. Tanpa bicarapun aku tahu.

Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memahaminya. Dan untuk meembuatnya tidak bersedih lagi, aku berjanji akan sering mengunjunginya. Tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku karena Jung Yunho tidak pernah mengingkari janji.

::

::

::

Aku menatap tak percaya pada ibuku. Setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit menjenguk BooJae, ibu dan ayahku mengajakku bicara. Mereka membicarakan tentang pengobatanku di luar negeri. Tentu saja aku menolak. Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga BooJae-ku? Pasti dia akan kesepian.

"kau harus pergi Yunho-ah. Eomma mohon," pinta ibu padaku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin ibuku bersedih. Tapi aku lebih tak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak di Korea saja eomma? Rumah sakit di Korea juga bagus," ucapku semoga saja dapat mengubah keputusan ibu dan ayahku.

"Peluang kesembuhanmu kalau kita berobat ke Amerika lebih besar Yun. Appa mohon padamu. Kami semua ingin kau sembuh. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu," kini ayah yang berusaha membujukku.

Aku hanya diam. Tak menjawab apapun. Aku benar- benar bingung. Akhirnya aku beranjak dari ruang keluarga tempat kami bicara tanpa sedikitpun menjawab permintaan orang tuaku. Aku benar- benar butuh untuk berpikir.

::

::

::

Aku meruntuki mataku yang sulit sekali diajak kompromi. Salahkan aku yang baru tidur sekitar pukul empat pagi dan harus bangun pukul 6 pagi untuk ke sekolah. Dan hasilnya, ini masih jam 8 tapi aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Tak lagi ku dengarkan penjelasan Mr. Kim yang tengah mengajar bahasa Inggris.

Kalian pasti tahukan penyebab aku tidak tidur?

Tidak.. bukan karena penyakitku kambuh lagi tapi jelas karena permintaan orang tuaku yang ingin aku melakukan pengobatan di luar negeri dan itu benar- benar membuatku pusing.

"Yunho, are you OK?"

Suara Mr. Kim membuatku tersentak. Sedikit rasa kantuk hilang sekejap.

"I'm sorry, sir. Would you please to let me go home now?" ucapku lesu.

Akh, kalian bingung kenapa kau bisa meminta pulang sesuka hatiku?

Itu karena semua guru tahu tentang penyakitku. Lagipula sekolah ini milik keluargaku.

So?

You got what I mean, eoh?

Mr, Kim tersenyum, "Yes, of course. I'll make you a permission letter."

"Thank you sir," ucapku sambil membereskan buku lalu membungkuk keluar dari kelas.

::

::

::

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di depan sebuh pintu bercat putih. Bukan rumahku karena cat pintu rumahku berwarna coklat. Ya, ini pintu ruang rawat BooJae-ku.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya meraih handle pintu dan membuka pintu.

Ada BooJaeku yang tengah berbaring diranjang. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sangat cantik meskipun pipinya semakin tirus dan wajahnya juga semakin pucat. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum yang sewajarnya. Aku tahu pasti dia bingung kenapa aku berada disini padahal masih jam 9 pagi.

Perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya. "Boo," panggilku ketika dia sudah berdiri disisi kanan ranjangnya, menggenggam tangannya, mengusapnya lembut di pipiku. Lembut dan hangat. Aku menyukai sensasi ini sampai tak sadar aku memejamkan mata.

"Waeyo?"

Ahh, suaranya begitu menenangkan.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini," ucapku masih dengan memejamkan mata.

Ya, aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Menikamati sentuhan hangat yang nyaman ini.

::

::

::

Aku memandang aneh ruangan sekelilingku. Seingatku setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, kepalaku sakit lagi dan ibuku memanggil dokter ke rumah. Dokter itu membiusku lalu disinilah aku. Diruangan asing dengan selang infuse yang menenmpel di tanganku.

Apa ini rumah sakit?

Kenapa beda dari biasanya?

Ku tolehkan pandanganku ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ada orang tuaku dan dua orang asing yang ku tahu dokter dan perawat dari seragam mereka. Namun wajah mereka berbeda, maksudku tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan. Lebih mirip orang Jepang. Benarkah?

"Kau sudah bangun Yun?" ucap ibuku seraya mengusap surai pirangku.

"Eomma, aku dimana?" tanyaku menyuarakan pikiranku.

Ibuku hanya tersenyum lalu menatap ayahk membuatku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kita ada di rumah sakit Yun. Di Jepang," ucap Ayah yang membuatku terkejut.

Jepang?

Itu artinya aku berada jauh dari BooJae-ku?

Itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihat BooJae-ku?

Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padanya aku mencintainya.

Aku bingung, sedih dan kecewa hingga tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari mataku begitu saja, membuat ibu dan ayahku panik.

"Yun, kau kenapa chagi?" tanya ibuku khawatir.

"Yunho-ah, kenapa menangis?" kini kudengar ayah yang bertanya.

Aku hanya diam. Air mata keluar tanpa bisa kubendung, "boo~," lirihku kecil sampai kesadaranku berangsur hilang.

::

::

::

Ini sudah hari ketiga aku disini dan sudah selama itu pula aku tak bersuara. Yang kulakukan hanya memandang keluar melalui jendela ruang rawatku. Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa orang tuaku akhirnya memilih Jepang. Aku tidak peduli. Ingin rasanya aku kabur, tapi setelah itu aku harus apa?

Jepang dan Korea Selatan.

Dekat namun tak bisa ku tempuh dengan berlari atau berjalan kaki.

Bukannya kau tak ingin sembuh. Tapi mendengar –mencuri dengar lebit tepatnya – pembicaraan yang dilakukan orang tuaku dan dokter Sato tentang operasi yang harus kujalani dan resikonya, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak sembuh sama sekali.

Resiko yang pertama kalau operasiku gagal maka aku akan mati.

Sederhana.

Lalu resiko kedua kalau operasiku berhasil maka aku akan kehilangan ingatanku.

Rumit bukan?

Aku hidup tapi aku tidak memiliki kenangan berarti yang terekam diotakku.

Untuk apa?

Aku lebih memilih menanggung penyakit ini ketimbang harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku akan melupakan orang tua, teman- teman dan yang terpenting BooJae-ku.

Aku benar- benar merindukan BooJae-ku.

Rindu sampai- sampai sesak rasanya.

Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku belum mewujudkan impian sederhanaku kalau aku memiliki kekasih yang aku cintai dengan benar.

_Menikmati matahari terbenam dipantai_

Konyol eoh?

Apa peduliku.

Aku harus ke Korea. Aku harus kembali. Aku harus bicara dengan ayah dan ibuku.

::

::

::

Aku terus berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Buka rumah sakit di Jepang tapi di Korea.

Ya, aku sudah kembali ke Korea setelah dokter Sato mengizinkanku. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, aku langsung ke rumah sakit tempat BooJae-ku dirawat. Berlari tanpa memperdulikan teguran para suster dan dokter yang ku lintasi.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang terasa putus- putus ketika pintu ruang rawat no 129 terlihat dimataku. Kuraih handle pintu agak terburu, kulihat BooJae-ku terkejut terbukti dengan buku kecil yang mungkin tadi dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Yu-yunnie," kurasakan ada nada tak percaya dalam panggilanya.

"Boo~," balasku yang langsung menghambur memeluknya. "Bogoshipo," ucapku tanpa bisa menahan air mataku.

"Nado Yun," balasnya.

Aku tenhenyak.

Benarkah?

"Saranghae," ucapku penuh keyakinan.

Dia terdiam. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Terkejut mungkin.

"Saranghae Boo. Jeongmal Saranghae," ucapku lagi, mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Na-nado Yunnie," balasnya dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar- benar bahagia. Dia membalas perasaanku. Kulepas pelukan kami. Kuhapus lelhan air bening yang keluar dari matanya. Ku kecupi matanya, dahi lalu kedua pipi tirusnya hidungnya lalu bibir cherry pucatnya.

Manis

Aku benar- benar menyukainya. Tapi aku harus menahan hasratku. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya.

Aku mencintainya.

BooJae-ku yang cantik.

_**Terima kasih Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan malaikatmu disisa akhir hidupku.**_

_**Terima kasih karena Jaejoonglah orangnya.**_

_**Maaf kalau aku egois tanpa memikirkan kedua orang tuaku yang ingin aku sembuh. Tapi dengan Jaejoong disisiku, cukup sebagai obat bagiku.**_

_**Hanya dia Tuhan. Aku hanya ingin dia.**_

**End of Yunho's Version**

**T . B . C**

**Next part is based on author's version and will be the last chap.**

Gomawo yang sudah review ^^

Maaf update telat dan untuk chap depan juga bakalan telat karena saya sibuk kuliah dan nyiapi ospek..

Huaa~ ribet ternyata jadi Koordinator Konsumsi dan perlengkapan.. biasanya nulis proposal doang… jiah.. curhat saya..

Baiklah…

Berikut balasan reviewnya..

**Kim Jung Min**

Gomawo,, syukurlah kalau feel kerasa.. review lagi ne.. semoga yang ini juga kerasa

**Nara – Chan**

Nado annyeong Nara- chan ^^

Happy End ya? Mmm… We will see… gomawo.. review lagi ne ^^

**Guest**

Gomawo.. itu dah lanjut.. review lagi ne ^^

**Irengiovanny**

Gwenchana ^^

Ne, ini lagu G . Na unnie n Rain oppa..

Gomawoyo ^^

Review lagi ne..

**Riviiisofayy**

Gomawo..

Wah, padahal udh di genre angst..

Beneran angst kalo authotnya dibacok.. hehehe..

Gomawoyo.. review lagi ne^^

**Julie Yunjae**

Suka?

Syukurlah~

Ini sudah lanjut..

Gomawo.. review lagi ne ^^

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

aigoo.. jgn sampai terbawa arus chingu.. nti kelelep..

gomawoyo.. mian updatenya lama..

review lagi ne ^^

**Yunnieee boo**

Ini UPDATENYA SAY…

Mian telat..

Gomawo..

Review lagi ne ^^

Pai- pai~


	3. Chapter 3

**What I Want to Do Once I Have a Lover**

Cast: YunJae, Changmin + OC

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/ comfort, angst, romance

Disclaimer: all is God's possession

Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), Gender Switch for Jaejoong

Inspirited by song of G . NA feat Rain- What I Want to Do Once I Have a Lover

_0o0_

_After 2 Years_

Angin sore berhembus menyapa tiap kulit yang terbuka. Saat ini musim semi, ada kehangatan yang berpedar disekeliling meski tak sehangat musim panas. Kehangatan yang diciptakan dua makhluk Tuhan yang saling berpegangan tangan sore itu.

"Kita masuk ne Boo?" tanya seorang lelaki berkulit pucat pada gadis yang duduk di kursi roda –dengan kulit yang jauh lebih pucat.

Sang gadis mencekal tangan lelaki itu – meski sangat lama, "nanti saja Yun. Aku masih mau disini."

Laki- laki itu – Yunho – berpindah, menghadap gadis itu. Yunho berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya. Dibelainya kulit pipi pucat gadis itu.

Lembut

Tak pernah berubah.

"Kulitmu sudah mendingin. Kita kembali ne?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

Gadis itu – Jaejoong – diam, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

::

::

::

"_Boo, musim apa yang kau sukai?" yunho bertanya dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya._

_Jaejoong tersenyum, "musim semi. Kau?"_

"_Kalau kau menyukainya, aku juga." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho. Jemari mereka masih setia bertaut. Tubuh ringkih mereka yang dibalut coat tersapu angin senja._

"_yunho-ah... kalau... aku pergi lebih dahulu bagaimana?" jaejoong menatap lekat mata musang Yunho._

"_Molla. Yang pasti aku akan menangis sampai mati juga. Kalau bisa... aku ingin bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk mengambilku lebih dulu."_

"_Andwae... kalau kau pergi duluan... aku pasti akan gila."_

_Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Jaejoong. Dia senang, kemampuan berbicara gadisnya cukup membaik meski kamampuan berjalannya berkurang._

"_Yunho-ah..."_

"_hmm.."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku lebih mencintaimu, boo."_

::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

::::::::::

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat jika setiap detiknya dilewati dengan kebahagiaan. Dua insan itu masih larut dalam perasaan mereka walau mereka sadar tak banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan berdua. Dua tahun mereka bertahan, menjalani semua bersama, dari rumah sakit kembali ke rumah dan berakhit kembali di rumah sakit.

"Kau ingin apa Boo~?" tanya Yunho yang baru masuk ke ruang rawat Jaejoong ketika dlihatnya gadis itu ingin mengambil sesuatu di meja nakas di sebelah ranjangnya.

Yunho mengikuti arah tangan Jaejoong.

Air

Apa Jaejoong ingin mengambil air minum?

Dengan sigap Yunho mengambil gelas yang berisi air dan meyodorkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam, dia mengikuti arah gelas perlahan. Dan dengan perlahan pula gadis itu mengalihkan tangannya, mencoba meraih gelas yang disodorkan Yunho.

Tidak bisa. Gelas itu terlalu jauh. Jeajoong merasa sulit menggapainya.

Dia tahu. Bukan Yunho yang menjauhkan gelas itu.

Dia yang bodoh.

Dia yang lemah.

Bahkan hanya untuk meraih segelas air saja dia tidak bisa.

Benar- benar merepotkan.

Air mata Jaejoong perlahan jatuh. Membuat Yunho tertegun. Dengan cepat dia meletakkan gelas itu kembali. Diraihnya tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak ada isakan yang terdengar, tapi Yunho dapat merasakan bajunya basah.

"Boo, uljima. Nanti kau tersedak," ucap Yunho dengan suara parau.

"Kenapa?.. kenapa gelasnya jauh sekali Yun?... kenapa?" racau Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Jaejoong, "uljima Boo. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi," pinta Yunho seraya merendahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong.

Tes

Jaejoong tertegun.

Samar

Tapi bisa dia rasakan air menetes dibahunya. Yunho menangis.

Jaejoong ingin berhenti tapi entah kenapa air matanya tak mau berhenti.

"Kumohon Boo."

Sungguh, Jaejoong ingin berhenti menangis. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berdoa sekuat tenaga dalam agar air matanya berhenti atau setidaknya dia lelah.

Ya, pada akhirnya dia lelah dan tertidur.

Yunho dapat merasakannya. Tubuh Jaejoong yang tak bergetar lagi dan nafas teratur Jaejoong. Perlahan dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan membaringkan tubuh lemah kekasihnya. Dihapusnya bekas air mata Jaejoong. Mengecup kedua kelopak matanya, lalu berpindah pada dahi gadis itu.

"Jaljayo," bisiknya lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah ranjang Jaejoong.

Ya, mereka dirawat di ruangan yang sama.

Yunho yang meminta.

Semenjak kembali dari Jepang, sakit Yunho belum membaik. Dia menolak operasi dan hanya menjalani terapi biasa. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

Yunho tahu. Dia tahu tentang penyakit Jaejoong yang sampai sekarang tak ada obatnya. Yunho juga sadar dia dan Jaejoong tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersama. Dan dia tak mau menyiakan sedetik pun waktunya dengan Jaejoong.

Egois mungkin. Tapi biarkan lah begini. Agar dia tak menyesali apapun nanti.

Tidak, Yunho tak pernah menyesali pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tak pernah menyalahkan nasibnya. Kalau dia tidak dianugerahi peyakit ini, belum tentu dia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yang dia sayangkan hanyalah kenapa dia dan Jaejoong tidak dipertemukan lebih awal. Setidaknya empat atau lima tahun yang lalu agar mereka memiliki waktu yang lebih lama untuk bersama.

Yunho tersenyum miris, lalu dia meraih sesuatu dibawah bantalnya.

Dua buku harian.

Buku harian miliknya dan Jaejoong, walau semua tulisannya adalah tulisan tangannya. Tapi Yunho menganggap itu adalah buka harian mereka karena disanalah tertulis kisah mereka dua tahun ini. Buku harian yang menjadi sambungan buku harian Jeajoong yang sudah penuh ditulisi Yunho. Yunho sudah membacanya tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong dan melanjutkan kisah mereka yang terpenggal. Anggapan Jaejoong mungkin buku hariannya sudah hilang.

Yunho kembali beranjak. Dia menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya pada meja nakas lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Dia meraih sebuah puplen yang ada dimeja tersebut.

Dia mulai menulis. Melanjutkan ceritanya dan Jaejoong. Menulis apa yang terjadi hari ini dengan mata semakin lama basah.

::

::

::

"eomma, Yunho mana?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang ibu yang sedang sibuk dengan rambutnya. Yah, sedari pagi tadi sampai lewat tengah hari ini dia tidak melihat Yunho sedikitpun. Bahkan suaranya saja tak terdengar.

Ny. Kim tersenyum, "mollayo," jawabnya singkat.

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban sang ibu, Jaejoong beralih pada ibu Yunho , ny. Jung, yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang Jaejoong tidak ketahui, "ahjumma, Yunho dimana?"

Ny. Jung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia tersenyum menatap Jaejoong lalu bertukar pandang dengan Ny. Kim, "nanti Joongie juga akan tahu."

Jaejoong pasrah dan hanya mengikuti kemauan dua wanita cantik itu.

::

::

::

Angin pantai menerbangkan rambut Yunho. Namun Yunho tetap diam. Dia merentangkan tangannya, dengan mata terpejam dia menikmati tiap perlakuan angin dan sinar matahari di tubuhnya.

"Yunho-ah."

Suara sang ibu membuat Yunho berbalik. Dia tersenyum pada sang ibu atau lebih tepatnya pada gadis yang duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh sang ibu. Yunho menghampiri mereka. Lelaki itu tersenyum saat ibunya berpamitan. Dia lalu berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho masih betah tersenyum, dia menggenggam jemari kakasihnya danbisa dengan jelas membaca makna kebingungan yang tersirat dimata doe itu.

"Kita akan kencan hari ini. Di pantai. Suka?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "sangat."

::

::

::

Hari sudah mulai beranjak sore. dua insan itu masih betah duduk diatas hamparan pasir.

"Kau tidak lelah Boo?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang duduk didepannya dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada bidang Yunho.

"A-ani. K-kau lelah?"

"Tidak," jawab Yunho seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Boo," panggilnya yang direspon Jaejoong dengan gumaman. "Happy anniversary."

Jaejoong diam, dia tidak ingat. Jaejoong tersentak saat ia merasa tubuhnya melayang.

Yunho menggendongnya lalu mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi roda. Pria yang kini menginjak usia 20 tahun itu lantas berlutut di depan kekasihnya, menggenggam jemari lentik yang terlihat kurus itu.

"Kim Jaejooong. Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap lembut kekasihnya.

Jaejoong diam. Gadis itu menatap Yunho lekat. Sudah dua tahun hubungannya dengan Yunho namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho berniat melamarnya. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"N-ne," jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang manis. Dia yakin, dia sangat mencintai Yunho. Setidaknya izinkan dia melengkapi hidupnya.

Yunho tahu Tuhan itu sangat baik dan malah terlalu baik padanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri. Mengecup lama dahi gadisnya, "k-kau panas Boo. Kau demam?"

"G-gwenchana Yun."

"Ani, kita kembali ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk saat Yunho beralih ke belakangnya. Gadis itu mengeryit saat Yunho tak jua mendorong kursinya. Dengan kaku dia berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah menjambak rambutnya. Jaejoong tahu, sakit kepala Yunho kambuh lagi.

Yunho mengeram kesakitan, mencoba tak bersuara.

"Yu-yunho-ah," panggil Jaejoong lirih namun tersirat kekhawatiran yang besar. Jaejoong berusaha berdiri. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang entah kenapa jauh lebih berat dari biasanya.

"yunho."

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mencoba berdiri menggeleng pelan sebagai isyarat bahwa gadis itu untuk tetap diam. Namun Jaejoong tak peduli dan tetap berusaha menolong Yunho.

Bruk

Jaejoong terjatuh. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan.

"Yu-yunniehh."

"Arrrrgggghhht."

Yunho meremas kepalanya sampai akirnya

Bruk

Namja itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Yu-yunnie..."

Jaejoong terus memanggil nama Yunho dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Tak dihiraukan suara- suara panik dari ibu mereka dan juga dokter. Yeoja itu terus meracaukan nama kekasihnya sampai kesadaran perlahan pergi.

::

::

::

Nyonya Kim masih menggenggam erat tangan anaknya. Sudah 30 menit Jaejoong belum sadarkan diri. Rasa takut menyergapnya. Dia takut Joongienya akan pergi meinggalkannya sendiri.

Akan dengan siapa dia menghabiskan hidupnya nanti?

Yeoja paruh baya itu menangis. Tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya melihat putri satu- satunya seperti ini. Kalau boleh dia ingin menggantikan putrinya. Putrinya seharusnya masih punya masa depan yang panjang. Dia ingat saat kecil Jaejoong selalu berkata bahwa dia ingin jadi penyanyi terkenal.

Suara sangat bagus. Saat bernyanyi ny. Kim dan suaminya selalu merasa bahwa suara anaknya seperti malaikat.

Menyejukkan hati.

"Joongie irreona," gumam ny, Kim lirih seraya mengusap surai sang anak. Yeoja itu lalu berali pada sebuah frame yang berisi fotonya, suaminya dan Jaejoong saat berusia 11 tahun. Foto terakhir yang mereka ambil sesaat sebelum suaminya berangkat kerja dan pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

::

::

::

"_Kondisi Yunho-ssi semakin menurun. Saya sarankan untuk melakukan operasi secepatnya. Sel kankernya sudah hampir menyebar ke tepat lain. Anda harus membujuknya nyonya."_

Penjelasan dokter tadi terus berputar dikepala ny. Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu kini menatap putranya yang sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius.

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Yunho-ah?" tanya ny. Jung lirih seperti hembusan angin. "eomma mohon, bangunlah sayang... hiks."

::

::

::

Ny. Kim mendudukkan dirinya kasar di kursi yang ada di koridor rumah sakit. Dokter baru saja selesai memerikasa keadaan anaknya yang baru sadar setelah pingsan beberapa jam.

"hiks."

Isakan tak bisa ia tahan. Seumur hidupnya inilah saat yang sangat berat.

Apa dia harus kehilangan anak satu- satunya?

Dia tidak punya siapa- siapa lagi sekarang.

"Hiks.."

Lagi, isakannya terdengar, semakin kuat menyayat hati. Tak dipedulikan orang- orang hilir mudik menatapnya. Dia hanya ingin menumpahkan semua sesak di dadanya sebelum dia harus kembali menjadi seseorang yang tegar untuk putrinya.

Ny. Kim menghapus lelehan air matanya. Sebisa mungkin dia harus tampil normal di depan Jaejoong. Setelah merasa yakin, ny. Kim membuka pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya yang mau tidak mau membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum –meski miris.

"Joongie ingin apa?" tanya ny. Kim lembut seraya mengusap lembut surai anaknya.

"Yunh..no."

Ny. Kim menggigit keras bibirnya. Air matanya serasa ingin mengalir lagi.

Anaknya mengalami penurunan kemampuan berbicara.

::

::

::

Yunho menerima suapan terakhir bubur dari ibunya. Ny. Jung tersenyum melihat sang anak yang akhirnya mau makan setelah merayunya berulang kali.

"eomma," panggilnya pada sang ibu yang tengah mengupas buah untuknya.

"Ne? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya ny. Jung lembut.

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah, "ani."

"Lalu?"

"eomma... mianhae."

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak kuasa melihat mata teduh ibunya.

Ny. Jung tersenyum. Dia mengusap lembut, sangat lembut agar tak ada helaian rambut itu yang ikut rontok, "maaf untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Yunho tidak memilki salah apapun, sayang."

Brak

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka kasar. Seorang remaja jangkung masuk dan langsung menubruk Yunho.

"Hyungie," panggilnya manja membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Aigoo, Changminnie.. hyungmu sesak," ucap ny. Jung.

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat adiknya. Sudah tiga tahun mereka tidak berjumpa karena sang adik yang tinggal bersama nenek mereka di Gwangju.

::

::

::

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka, ny. Kim yang ada didalam ruang rawat tersebut menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Annyeong hasseyo," ucap tn. Jung, salah satu dari beberapa orang yang datang.

"Annyeong hassseyo Jung-ssi," balas ny, kim seraya menunduk sedikit kemudian beralih pada Yunho yang tengah dibopong seorang remaja jangkung, "bagaimana keadaanmu Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum, "aku baik- baik saja ahjumma."

Yunho duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki ny. Kim, laki- laki itu menatap Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur.

"Joongie... hanya sedang tertidurkan ahjumma?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ne, Yunho-ah. Joongie hanya tertidur. Sepertinya dia lelah," jawab ny. Kim.

Changmin berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Jeajoong, "apa dia gadis yang hyung katakan? Yeopeoda."

Yunho tersenyum, tangannya yang tanpa infus membelai wajah Jaejoong, "kau benar Min. Dia sangat cantik."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum.

"Kim-ssi, kedatangan kami kemari ingin melamar Joongie untuk uri Yunho," ucap tn. Jung membuat ny. Kim sontak terkejut.

"T-tapi Jung-ssi... J-Joongie.."

Ny. Kim tak bisa melanjutkan kata- katanya saat dia merasa ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya erat, "Y-yunho..."

"Saya mohon ahjumma. Biarkan saya bersama Jaejoong. Biarkan saya menjaganya.. saya mohon," pinta Yunho. Airmata namja itu tak kuasa untuk tak terjatuh.

"Y-yunho... jangan seperti ini.. ahjumma hanya ingin bertanya.. apa kau yakin?"

Ny. Kim tak lagi dapat mencegah. Dia yakin pada Yunho. Dia yakin Yunho akan menjaga anaknya. Dia sangat yakin anaknya akan bahagia.

Dia yakin semua itu tanpa keraguan.

"Ne, ahjumma. Yunho yakin," jawab Yunho penuh ketegasan.

Ny. Kim mengulas senyum, "setelah ini jangan pernah menyesal."

"Tidak akan."

"Akh, seharusnya kita tanya Joongie noona," ucap Changmin memecah suasana.

"Dia akan setuju," jawab Yunho yakin.

::

::

::

Janji itu terucap. Meski tak secara lisan tapi Tuhan telah menetapkan kedua sejoli itu untuk bersama.

Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong

Terikat dalam sebuah janji sakral didepan Tuhan. Disaksikan mereka semua yang turut bergembira. Tak ada gempita yang berlebihan, hanya ada pertunjukan kasih sayang yang membuat seluruh isi bumi berdecak iri.

Kehidupan mereka tak sesempurna yang orang lain miliki. Tapi mereka memiliki kasih sayang yang bahkan tek terbayar dengan apapun.

Dua orang itu, sejoli yang tengah dirundung cinta, memiliki kesempurnaan tak kasat mata.

::

::

::

Yunho tetap terjaga malam itu. Sudah seharusnya dia tertidur, tapi entah kenapa dia belum ingin. Begitu pula Jaejoong, gadis itu masih membuka matanya.

Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong yang tidur berbantalkan lengannya. Dua sejoli itu tak bicara namun tetap mengumbar senyum diwajah pucat mereka.

Dua bulan sudah mereka hidup sebagai suami- istri. Tak ada kegiatan layaknya pengantin baru. Bukan tak ingin, tapi mereka terlalu sadar mereka tak bisa. Begini saja sudah cukup bagi mereka. Dari awal mereka sudah sadar bahwa mereka tak bisa melakukan hal- hal lain diluar ini.

Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong, mengecupnya dengan kecupan- kecupan kecil. Yunho beralih ketika tangan Jaejoong bergerak kecil, mencoba meraih sebuah papan kecil. Dengan tangan panjangnya Yunho meraih papan dan spidol tersebut. Dia mendudukkan diri dan menyamankan posisi tidur Jaejoong.

Yunho tetap memperhatikan, menunggu apa yang Jaejoong tulis. Namja itu tersenyum saat membaca tulisan istrinya.

_Yunnie nyanyikan sebuah lagu ne. Joongie mengantuk._

Yunho terdiam membaca tulisan Jaejoong. Entah sadar atau tidak, air mata mengalir dari mata Yunho.

"Aku akan menyanyi. Tapi kau jangan tertidur terlalu lama ne. Ingat, jangan terlalu lama."

Yunho menarik nafas, kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya.

_heartbeats fast__  
__colors and promises__  
__how to be brave__  
__how can i love when i'm afraid to fall__  
__but watching you stand alone__  
__all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__  
__one step closer_

Suaranya masih tenang meski air matanya tak jua berhenti mengalir. Yunho berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali mengatur nafas dan kembali bernyanyi.

_i have died everyday waiting for you__  
__darling don't be afraid i have loved you__  
__for a thousand years__  
__i love you for a thousand more__  
_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Samar gadis itu masih mendengar suara Yunho yang entah kenapa mulai parau. Air mata pun tak kuasa ia tahan namun mata jujur tak mau terbuka.

_time stands still__  
__beauty in all she is__  
__i will be brave__  
__i will not let anything take away__  
__what's standing in front of me__  
__every breath__  
__every hour has come to this__  
__one step closer__  
_

Suara Yunho kini parau. Tiap baris yang ia nyanyikan tak lagi selancar diawal. Jaejoong sangat tenang, sangat cantik dengan senyum indah itu.

_i have died everyday waiting for you__  
__darling don't be afraid i have loved you__  
__for a thousand years__  
__i love you for a thousand more___

_and all along i believed i would find you__  
__time has brought your heart to me__  
__i have loved you for a thousand years__  
__i love you for a thousand more_

_A Thousand Years –Christina Perri__  
_

Bait terakhir telah selesai Yunho nyanyikan. Namja itu melihat wajah tersenyum Jaejoong meski pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Boo, aku lelah. Aku juga ingin tidur," gumam Yunho sambil menyamankan posisinya. Namja itu memejamkan mata untuk kemudian menghilangkan kesadaran.

Kedua sejoli itu berpelukan erat. Tak ada hembusan nafas diantara keduanya. Mereka begitu tenang dengan gurat kebahagiaan yang hanya mereka miliki.

Tuhan telah mengambil mereka disaat yang bersamaan.

Tuhan itu adil, mencintai mereka dan menyatukan mereka tak pula membiarkan masing- masing dari mereka sendiri.

END

Finally, I can publish this story. I'm really sorry for you if the ending is not as you wish. I've try my best.

See that I don't separate YunJae..

Haha..

Gak ngena kalo FF ini gak sad ending..

Mianhae

Big Thanks to: **riviiisofay, riska0122, Julie Namikaze, Nara-chan, ingeriovanny, Aio ko Mamoru, Kim jung min.**

Thanks buat yang udah review.. maaf bgt ending tak seperti yang kalian harapkan dan updatenya lama bgt..

I'm so busy *cieilehh...

Give me review ne ^^


End file.
